3 Goliyon ka raaz (Remake)
by Raven'sCAT
Summary: Yup it's me 143CID-AbhiTarika, I'm back... same person different name. Anyways this my remake of one of the episodes and this is how I would have wanted it to play out but of course it's never gonna happen so I wrote it instead. Please review!


So... I decided to make a little twist of Sunday's episode (June 22) I kinda felt bad when Salunkhe was yelling at Vaibhav and also when Abhijeet was happy that he was getting yelled at, I mean like he's a senior officer, he's made many mistakes before but straight out accusing him and saying that it was Vaibhav's fault... that was just cruel... because he is jealous that Vaibhav is hanging out with Tarika.

What if when Salunkhe sir was yelling at Vaibhav, Tarika stood by him and supported him. Then Abhijeet walks in and sees this and says want he did and Tarika defends Vaibhav and he gets jealous... ;)

Scene: Forensic Garage

...

"Kya jawab hai tumhare paas huh? Koi jawab hai? Yeh kiya kya tumne? Sidhe diki kolhi, goli uthai aur chaliya baas... Bina yeh jane ke goli kahan se aii hai, kitni velocity se aii hai, kahan akar ke takrai hai... kuch pata nahi kiya... arrey jab tak goli ka angle nahi pata karo ge tab kaise pata chale ga ki goli kitni uchai se chali hai yahan kitni nichai se chali hai. KYA KIYA TUMNE YEH?!" Salunkhe sir yelled angrily putting his hands on his hips.

"Sorry sir..." Vaibhav replied meekly, looking down.

"KYA SORRY YAAR VAIBHAV? HUH? Salunkhe ki lab mein aaj tak kisni sorry lafz nahi hua hai. Koi galti nahi hui hai aaj tak. Tumhari waja se mujhe wahan ACP ke samne kitni sharmindigi uthani pari pata hai tumhe?"

Tarika looked up from her work and saw Vaibhav standing there with an upset face. She went over to them and faced Salunkhe sir.

"Sir ab bas bhi kijiye. Ab aur kitna daatoge. Woh abhi seekh ra hai sir." Tarika said.

"Accha seekh ra hai? Ab woh Abhijeet sir, abhi aiinge-" Abhijeet and Sachin were coming in and hearing his name Abhijeet faced Sachin and gave him a look. "-Kapre utar dengay mere. Dekh lena tum, chorenga nahi mujhe woh haan."

Tarika looked away and saw Abhijeet walking in. She nodded her head and went back to her work.

"Arrey doctor sahab... suna aaj forensic mein thori garbar hogi hai" Abhijeet said coming in and shaking his hand.

"Dekha? Naam liya aur parakat hogay. Diyepoorsh (don't know what he said here, That's what I heard) hai yeh-" He folded his hands in front of Abhijeet and he made a face.

"Arrey Salunkhe sahab aap mujhe dekh kar baruk kyun jaate hai? Maine kya laal kapre paine hai?" He looked at Sachin and Sachin looked down and Abhijeet quickly turned back and realized what he said.

"arrey iss mein mera kya kasoor hai sir? Kasoor hai agar tou..."

"Mera hai! Kasoor bhaiya tou mera hai. Maan liye galti main liye, hogi galti-" He held his ears for a quick sec and then folded his hands again. "-Hogi."

"Nahi Nahi Nahi. Galti aap ki nahi hai sir... Galti tou Vaibhav ji ki hai..." Abhijeet said smiling.

Vaibhav looked up with a sad expression and Tarika came out of the car hearing this. She went over to Vaibhav and looked at Abhijeet.

"Haan tou yeh Vaibhav bhi meri galti hai bhai?" Salunkhe sir said. "Iss Vaibhav ko tou mainhi laiya hoon na iss lab mein." He put his hands on his hips.

"Ab woh tou hai sir..."

"Sir, Abhijeet please ab bas karo. Usski yeh pelhi galti hai na, tou phir usse maaf kardo." Tarika said putting a hand on Vaibhav's shoulder.

He looked at her and gave her a small thankful smile. She smiled back and Abhijeet looked at them.

"Accha theek hai, maaf kiya, ab kuch kaam karle?" Salunkhe sir asked.

They nodded and got busy with their work.

Abhijeet took a couple glances at Tarika but she ignored him. She went over to Vaibhav and started talking to him. He replied back to her and she smiled and blushed.

Abhijeet glared at Vaibhav but they didn't notice. Sachin on the other hand did.

He went over to Abhijeet.

"Sir kya hua?" He asked.

At this everyone looked at him.

"Huh? Uh woh... nahi kuch nahi..." He replied.

'Lagta hai naraz hogi hai mujhse.' Abhijeet thought to himself. 'Wait naraz tou mujhe usse hona chaiye, Vaibhav ke itna paas jo rehti hai.' He frowned and Tarika saw and smiled. 'Haiiyee isski smile dekh kar sara gussa udd jata hai. Kissi ki girlfriend ho tou aisi... wait meri girlfriend kabse hogi yeh? Uff iss dil ka kya karoon mein, ek din mujhe maar waiy ga.'

Scene: Crime scene area

...

Purvi, Abhijeet and the rest of the team were there trying to figure out where the bullet was shot from.

Abhijeet was standing beside the car telling Purvi to put the metal rod through the hole.

Purvi slipped the rod through the hole and Abhijeet slipped into his world of thoughts again.

'Yaar Tarika tune yeh kya kardiya hai mujh pe? Agar main tum do minute keliye kissi aur ke saath dekhta hoon tou mujhe bohot gussa ata hai, tuj pe aur jo tumhare saath hai especially usspe. Mujhe jalan hoti hai aur daar bhi lagta hai ki kahi main tumhe ko na doon.'

"SIR! SIR?!" Purvi grabbed his arm and shook him.

"Huh? Kya?" Abhijeet asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Sir main keh rahi thi ki maine rod dal di hai."

"Oh accha, haan tou kahan ka angle hai?" He asked...

Scene: Outside Bureau and Lab

...

The case had been solved and it was about 10:30pm. Abhijeet came out of the bureau with his coat in his hand.

He twirled his keys in his hand and headed towards his car.

He stopped suddenly hearing Tarika's voice. He quickly hid behind a bush and tried to spot her.

He saw her standing by her car talking to Vaibhav who was also standing with her.

"Vaibhav tum aaj gadi nahi lai?" She asked.

"Nahi mam, gadi mein kuch problem thi tou main mechanic ke paas chor ke aiya tha." He replied moving closer to her so they could talk properly.

Abhijeet clenched his fists tightly.

"OH tou chalo main tumhe chor deti hoon." Tarika said.

"Nahi mam it's ok aap kyun takleef uta rahi ho main chala jaoonga." He said.

"First of all mujhe mam mat bulaiya karo mujhe bohot ajeeb lagta hai, makes me feel old. Second of all hum dost hai tou takleef ki baat mat karo tum warna main naraz ho jaongi." She made an upset face that she always used with Abhijeet.

Vaibhav smiled. "Ok Ok Tarika main nahi karoonga."

'Tarika usse itna kareeb kyun aane de rahi hai?! Aur woh trick tou sirf mere saath use karti thi aur aaj Vaibhav ke saath...' Abhijeet clenched his teeth and turned away and got into his car.

"Chalo ab Vaibhav, bohot derr ho chuki hai." Tarika said.

He nodded and they both got into her car and she backed out of the parking lot. Abhijeet also backed out and followed her.

Scene: Tarika's Car

...

"Vaibhav tumne ghar kuch khane ko banaiya hai kya?" Tarika asked.

"Nahi ma... Tarika abhi ghar jake kuch sooch ta hoon kyun?" He asked.

"Woh maine bhi nahi kuch banaiya issliye sooch rahi hoon ki hotel mein jati hoon... aur akele ajeeb lagta hai issliye soocha ki tumse pooch loon." Tarika said.

"Yea sure, why not... ab waise bhi itni raat ko jake kya karoonga." He said.

Tarika nodded and they went to a nearby restaurant.

Abhijeet who was behind them also followed.

Scene: Abhijeet's Car

...

"Yeh Tarika aur Vaibhav ka ghar tou iss taraf parta hai tou yeh iss taraf kyun ja re hai?" Abhijeet wondered.

He followed them and saw that they went to a restaurant.

"Accha tou yeh Vaibhav meri Tarika ke saath dinner karega, aur woh bhi akele? Nahi nahi nahi maine yeh hone nahi doonga."

Scene: Outside Restaurant

...

Tarika and Vaibhav got out of the car and headed inside.

Abhijeet quickly parked beside them and also followed them inside.

Tarika and Vaibhav found an empty table in the back corner and they went there.

Abhijeet followed closely.

They sat down and Abhijeet walked up to them.

"Abhijeet tum?" Tarika asked when she looked up.

"Haan bhook lag rahi thi issliye socha ki kuch kaa loon." Abhijeet said.

"Per yahan? Tumhara ghar tou doosri taraf hai na?" Tarika asked.

"Haan per yahan ka khana bohot tasty hai issliye... by the way can I join you guys?" He asked.

"Haan haan sir kyun nahi... Aap pooch kyun re ho?" Vaibhav said.

Tarika scooted over on the couch chair thing so that Abhijeet could sit down.

He took his place beside her and looked at Vaibhav who was sitting in front of them.

"Waise tum dono yahan?" He asked.

Tarika who was still annoyed with him for being rude didn't reply.

Vaibhav saw this and quickly spoke up.

"Haan sir... woh kya hai ki meri gadi karab hai tou Tarika mujhe lift de rahi thi aur late bhi hogaya hai sir tou issliye hum ne soocha ki yahi pe khana ka lete hai... ghar jake kya karegay."

"Oh accha."

They ordered their dinner and quickly ate up in silence.

The waiter came up to them and gave them the bill. Tarika took out her wallet and was about to place money in the book but Abhijeet grabbed her wrist.

"Tarika tum rehnai do main deta hoon." Abhijeet said.

"Nahi it's okay main deti hoon."

"Tarika maine bola na."

"Abhijeet no..."

"Tarika..."

"Sir ek minute main deta hoon." Vaibhav said.

"Arrey tum kyun do gay?" Tarika and Abhijeet both said at the same time.

"Sir, Tarika please aaj meri taraf se." Vaibhav said.

"Okay tumhari marzi." Abhijeet said.

"Lekin Vaibhav..."

"Tarika main phir se Mam bulaoonga..." He threatened.

"Okaayy okay..." She put her hands up in a surrendering motion.

He smiled and paid the bill. They all got up and headed towards their cars. It was about 11ish.

Vaibhav headed towards Tarika's car but Abhijeet stopped him.

"Vaibhav tum mere saath chalo main tumhe drop kardoon ga, Tarika thak gayi hogi." He said.

Tarika understood that he was jealous but she was still mad so decided to make him more jealous and she spoke up.

"Nahi Vaibhav tum mere saath chalo, humara ghar ek taraf hai aur Abhijeet ka ek taraf."

Abhijeet took one look at Tarika's face and didn't argue seeing the angry look on her face.

"Ok fine, bye." Abhijeet said. "Carefully jana."

"Bye sir." Vaibhav said and got in the car.

Tarika didn't reply and started to get in the car.

"Good night Tarika..." Abhijeet said.

"Night." She mumbled.

She got in the car and drove away.

'Abhi iss ko manana parega.' Abhijeet thought.

Scene: Tarika's Car

...

"Tarika tum... sorry aap Abhijeet sir se naraz ho?" Vaibhav asked.

"Vaibhav it's ok tum mujhe tum bula sakte ho. Aur Abhijeet ke bare mein mujhe koi baat nahi karni."

"Tarika mujhe pata hai ki tum usse issi waja se naraz hai na kyun ki uss bola tha ki galti meri thi?" Vaibhav asked/answered.

Tarika looked at him and then turned back to the road.

"Tarika please naraz mat ho usse. Usse bohot dukh ho ra hai. Aur mujhe pata hai ki you're using me to make him feel jealous and it's working. Aur jo ussne kaha hai woh saach tou hai." Vaibhav said looking at Tarika.

She looked at him and blinked back tears.

"Tarika tum ro kyun rahi ho?" Vaibhav asked quickly seeing her teary eyes.

"I love him Vaibhav." Tarika said. He was the first person she had told.

"Haan woh tou sab ko dikh ta hai per iss mein ronai wali baat kya hai?" He asked.

Tarika reached his house and parked in the driveway.

"I'm scared he doesn't feel the same way." She replied looking at him.

"He does Tarika, maine usska chera dekha hai jab tum kisi aur ke paas hoti ho tou. Aur tum bol do usse aur tumhe pata chal jaiga." He said.

"Lekin agar nahi karta tou?" She asked in a teary tone.

"Agar tum bologi nahi tou phir tumhe pata kaise chalega?"

"Okay." Tarika nodded and wiped her tears.

Vaibhav smiled and gave her a hug.

"Good luck" He said.

Tarika smiled and hugged him back. He moved away and got out of the car and went inside.

Abhijeet who was parked a little bit away gripped the steering wheel with so much force that his knuckles turned white.

Scene: Tarika's House

...

Tarika went to the bathroom and changed her clothes and got fresh. She went to the kitchen to grab some water when she heard noise coming from her room. She looked up and saw a shadow pass through the light that was coming from under her closed door.

She reached for her gun and realized it was in her room.

"Shit!" She slowly made her way up the stairs and suddenly the lights in her room turned off.

She stopped and listened. She didn't hear anything for a bit so she slowly made her way to the door and pushed it open. She walked in and looked around. She heard shuffling behind her so she quickly turned around, grabbed the person's right hand twisted it around so it was to the back and pushed him down to the ground and he grunted. She saw a gun peeping out from his waistband, so she pulled it out and removed the safety. She was on top of him and her legs were on either side of him. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Wait wait Tarika don't shoot. It's me."

"Abhijeet?" She asked as she let go of his hand.

He turned around under her and looked up at her. He froze seeing her on top of him. She looked just perfect on top of him. They had that perfect fit.

"ABHIJEET!" Tarika yelled for the fifth time.

"Huh? Uh what?" He asked in a husky voice.

Tarika realized what happened to him so she quickly got off him.

"Abhijeet pagal ho kya?" She asked as she stood up and gave him her hand so he could get up.

He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up.

She gave him his gun back and he took it.

"Sorry mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum itna violently react karo gi." He said rubbing his arm.

"Sorry lekin normal logon ki tara darwaza knock kar ke nahi aa sakte thay?" Tarika asked annoyed.

"Agar main knock kar ke ata tou kya tum mujhe undar aanye deti?" He asked.

"Probably not." She replied. "Waise tumhara phone gir gaya." She said pointing to where his phone was laying.

He bent over to get it and put his right arm out.

He winced and pulled his right arm back towards him.

"OUCH!" He cradled his arm and Tarika quickly went over to him.

"ABHIJEET! Kya hua? Theek tou ho na? Bohot zor se keechliya kya? Sorry." She grabbed his arm and rubbed it.

"Ouch Tarika dire." He said.

"sorry. Ek minute yahan batho." She said pushing him on the bed.

He sat down and she took his coat off.

"Arrey Tarika kya kar rahi ho?" He asked scared a little.

"Bada sa injection lagane wali hoon." She said pulling his coat off his arms.

"KYA?!" He got up quickly and Tarika, who was standing in between his legs while she was getting the coat off, fell backwards from the sudden contact. Abhijeet quickly wrapped his hands around her tiny waist with his muscular arms and pulled her back up.

She put her hands on his arms and gripped his shirt sleeves tightly.

"Abhijeet mazak kar rahi thi! Injection se itna darte ho?" She asked teasingly.

"Daarta nahi hoon, bas pasand nahi." He said looking at her.

"Accha tou phir theek hai, main ek laga deti hoon tumhe."

"Ky... kyun?" He asked tightening his grip.

"Bas aisi." She said.

"Nahi! Mujhe koi zaroorat nahi hai." He said looking scared.

"Okay okay nahi lagati. Per ab choro mujhe." Tarika said.

"Kya?" Abhijeet asked.

Tarika pointed down and he looked down and realized that he was still holding her. He quickly let go and moved back, only to hit the edge of the bed and sit down.

She smiled and walked closer to him and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Ta... Tarika... Kya kar rahi ho?" He asked nervously.

She didn't reply until she got his shirt off. She pushed it off his shoulders and took in the sight of his bare well built body.

"Tarika?"

"Checking your arm." She replied.

She grabbed it and held it out and felt it.

"I thought you were mad at me." He said moving closer to her.

"Main kaun hoti hoon tumse naraz hone wali?" She asked. Still checking his arm.

She squeezed it and he winced.

"OW Tarika? Mera gussa arm pe kyun nikal rahi ho?!" He asked.

"Kyun ki yeh tumhari hai!" She replied annoyed.

"Accha tou phir tum gussa ho?"

"Haan... NAHI... tum se matlab?" She asked angrily.

"Matlab hai Tarika kyun ki tum mere se gussa ho issliye."

She went over to the beside table and opened the drawer. She pulled out a rub and went back to him.

She put some on her fingers and put it on his arm. Abhijeet leaned into her touch and Tarika blushed.

"Tarika... Tarika I'm sorry, mujhe pata hai ki mujhe aisi baat nahi karni chaiye thi Vaibhav se per main kya karoon?" Abhijeet said.

"Kya karoon matlab?" Tarika asked looking up.

"Tarika tum ne mujhe pagal kardiya hai..." He said absentmindedly.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Abhijeet realized what he said and shook his head.

"Nahi mera matlab ki..."

"Abhijeet?"

"Sorry woh mera woh matlab nahi..."

"Abhijeet."

"Nahi woh main..."

"ABHIJEET."

"Tarika main woh..."

And with that Tarika slapped him hard.

"I LOVE YOU!" He blurted out.

He stared at Tarika with wide eyes and she looked back at him for a second. Then she slapped him again.

"Ow Taarrikaa! What the hell was that for?" He asked still bare chested. He rubbed his cheek and pouted.

She pushed him back down on the bed and rubbed the medicine into his arm.

"Tarika maine itni badi baat bol diya aur tum ne mujhe thapar mar diya? Aur kuch nahi kehna tumhe?" He asked looking up at her.

Tarika didn't reply and just concentrated on his arm.

"Tarika?"

"Tarika?"

"Tarika!"

She moved to one side of him and then put one leg on either side of him and sat in his lap quickly and before Abhijeet could say anything she held his face in her hands and kissed him.

Abhijeet was shocked at what happened and didn't move for a second. Then he held her around the waist tightly but gently and got up, he felt the pain in his arm out he didn't complain about it and ignored it. He was still kissing her and she wrapped her legs around him. He pressed her against a wall and she put her feet down. Her hands trailed down to his chest and he leaned into her.

"I want you..." Was all that she said when they broke apart to breathe.

Abhijeet looked at her and then picked her up and threw her down on the bed. He climbed over her and kissed her neck. Tarika trailed her hands down his body and reached his belt. She opened the buckle and then opened the button. He continued kissing her and also moved his hands down her body and reached the beginning of her tank top. He slowly put his hands under the tank top and dragged his hands up. The tank top also came up with it and he took it and pulled it up. Tarika leaned up and he slipped it off.

He put his hand flat on her stomach and dragged it down feeling her soft skin.

He opened the strings of her shorts and pulled them off.

His one hand was still under her and he was holding her gently.

"You sure about this Tarika?" He asked.

"I haven't been this sure about anything else in my life." She replied looking up at him.

She leaned up and kissed him and he responded. He slipped out of his jeans and kicked them to the side, he positioned himself at her entrance and entered her.

...

Tarika flipped them over as he was still in her and he looked up at her in surprise. Abhijeet held her by the waist as she moved on top of him. Her hands were placed on his chest and she moved down closer to him. He sat up and kissed her on the lips. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

...

Couple hours later:

"God Tarika you don't stop easily do you?" He groaned as Tarika kissed down his neck.

She looked up and smirked.

"No. You up for round 5?" She asked.

"Tarikaa I'm spent." He whined.

She pouted and kissed his lips. "Fine get some sleep I'm gonna go take a shower."

And he was asleep before she even finished. She smiled and got off the bed and headed towards the shower.

~FIN~

A/N: So sorry for the really long and extreme delay but I got shit to deal with and it won't deal it with it's self. Anyways hope you enjoyed it.

Go ahead click that button below, you know you want to...

\/


End file.
